Conventionally, coin treating devices that sort and store inserted coins by denomination and pay out sorted and stored coins as change have been installed in vending machines, money changers, service apparatuses and the like.
Broadly speaking, such a coin treating device comprises the following 4 components.    (1) A device main body that constitutes the housing of the coin treating device.    (2) A coin sorting unit that is provided in an uppermost part of the device main body, and sorts inserted coins into genuine and counterfeit coins and sorts the genuine coins by denomination.    (3) A coin storage unit that is provided in the device main body positioned below the coin sorting unit, and comprises a plurality of coin tubes in which genuine coins that have been sorted by denomination by the coin sorting unit are accumulated and stored by denomination.    (4) A coin payout unit that is provided in the device main body positioned below the coin storage unit, and pays out genuine coins stored in the coin storage unit as change.
Moreover, of the above constituent components, the coin storage unit in particular, which comprises the plurality of coin tubes, is installed detachably in the device main body, so that maintenance/inspection work including the replenishing of change can be carried out easily.
Moreover, latch means lies between the device main body and the coin storage unit, with the constitution being such that the coin storage unit is prevented from falling out from the device main body by the latch means during normal use.
When carrying out maintenance/inspection work such as replenishing change, anyone can easily release the latch between the device main body and the coin storage unit by operating the latch means, and remove the coin storage unit from the device main body.
Moreover, the coin treating device has provided therein inventory means for paying out coins from each of the coin tubes in order to carry out forcible collection of coins stored in the coin storage unit, i.e. to carry out inventory processing.
This inventory means comprises various types of switch such as a plurality of inventory switches for paying out the coins stored in each of the coin tubes independently and an automatic change adjusting switch for carrying out automatic adjustment of the number of coins stored in each of the coin tubes, along with pilot lamps and the like.
By pushing each of the inventory switches of the inventory means, inventory processing is carried out in which coins are forcibly paid out from the corresponding coin tube of the coin storage unit via the coin payout unit.
However, with the conventional coin treating device described above, the latch means for preventing the coin storage unit from falling out of the device main body is constituted such that anyone can easily release the latch through a simple operation and remove the coin storage unit from the device main body. Thus, when the coin treating device is exposed to the outside during maintenance/inspection work of a vending machine, a money changer, a service apparatus or the like as mentioned above, there is a risk that that somebody could release the latch using the latch means and take the coin storage unit away from the device main body.
Moreover, with the conventional coin treating device described above, the switches of the inventory means are always operable, and hence if during maintenance/inspection work of a vending machine, a money changer, a service apparatus or the like as mentioned above, the coin treating device is exposed to the outside, then there is a risk that that somebody could operate the inventory switches of the inventory means without permission, in which case the inventory processing would be carried out and coins would be paid out from the coin storage unit and could then be taken away.